


It's Kind of a Funny Story...

by rosie_kairi



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: (oh my god they were roomates), Charles/Henry isn't the main focus, Crack Treated Seriously, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, I don't know how tanks work, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, They watch Phineas and Ferb while discussing Ellie's war crimes, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Why was Ellie even in the complex? Find out here!, and they were roomates-, i guess?, they all live with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: The boys want to know why Ellie was in the Wall in the first place, Ellie's more than happy to tell them the story.(Takes place in the Triple Threat ending)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	It's Kind of a Funny Story...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, maybe go check out my tumblr? https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/

Ellie lounged on the couch, eyes trained on the TV that was playing Phineas and Ferb. This was the 4th time she's rewatched it since she escaped from The Wall (what? It's a good show!). She unconsciously hummed along to "You're fabulous." Ellie heard the door open and shut from behind her. She looked over the couch to see who had just come in, though she already had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Hey Charles, Henry! How was the movie?" Ellie asked, pausing the TV. 

"It was great!" Charles said happily. Henry nodded in agreement. "I almost died laughing at some points. Henry can vouch for that." Ellie laughed.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you had fun!" she said. Ellie scooched over on the couch so that Charles and Henry could sit down. The two did so, Henry placing his arm around Charles's shoulders, the other one holding a drink.

"You're watching Phineas and Ferb again?" Charles asked. Ellie nodded. "Well, I mean I can't exactly blame ya. The songs slap."

"If that ain't the truth." Ellie agreed, unpausing the TV so that she could resume watching the show.

Henry leaned over and whispered into Charles ear. "Oh yeah!" he said suddenly. "Ellie, me and Henry wanted to ask you something if that's alright?"

"What, do you want me to officiate your wedding?" Ellie said, unphased. 

Henry spit out his drink and Charles laughed. "No, not yet!" Charles joked. "Maybe some time. But not yet!" 

Henry looked like he was about to explode, the blush on his face redder than Ellie thought possible.

"Actually," Charles began. "I wanted to- well, _we_ wanted to ask, why were you in the complex in the first place? Like what did you even do to be put in there?"

Ellie snorted, which was not the reaction Charles nor Henry was expecting. She dragged a hand through her hair. "Hoo boy, that's a story if I've ever heard one!"

Charles and Henry both glanced at each other. "Uh, are you ok about talking about it? I mean, I don't know what the effect of The Wall had on you and Henry. So if it's like a touchy subject-"

"No, no. It's fine." Ellie reassured them. "I think it's been long enough that I can joke about it."

"Really?"

Ellie nodded.

"Well, if you're ok with it, can you tell us?" Charles asked. Henry nodded, he wanted to know too.

"Ok, so-" Ellie began, completely forgetting about the TV. "It's kind of a funny story..."

* * *

The sounds of guards and soldiers talking about orders and such. The camp the group had set up was large, plenty of tents, food rations, and vehicles to last them months.

Ellie hoped to any greater powers that she wouldn't get caught.

She had really hoped she wouldn't have to raid some random military camp again. But she was running out of supplies and needed more. How else was she going to survive running from the law? You don't just get to go back to a normal life after committing multiple accounts of identity fraud and arson!

...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be stealing from the people she was trying to avoid.

But as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. And Ellie's willing to reach as far as she can to survive.

She peaked up from over the crate she had hidden behind. Immediately ducking back behind it when two guards passed. Ellie waited for the two to pass, getting up when she was sure no one was around. She looked around the tent she was in, looking for a way to go through with this whole shebang. All she needed to get was the food, and she was in the clear.

Ellie looked at the crate's around her, hoping that by in a grand stroke of luck she had managed to get in the room with the food. After a moment, she concluded that nope, no such luck.

"Dammit-" she swore. If she was holding something, she would've thrown it to the ground.

Cracking her fingers, Ellie dared a peak outside to see if she could maybe get a hint as to where she was supposed to go.

Maybe luck was with her after all, for the mess hall was in view of where she was. Unfortunately for Ellie, there was no way she could quickly run to the hall and back. Blocking her path, were dozens of soldiers and guards alike. 

Looks like she was gonna have to take the back route through the other tents.

Ellie took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do. After making sure she was out of sight of the guards, Ellie dashed towards the nearest tent to her. Somersaulting into the opening just as a soldier walked past. She let out a sigh of relief. She lifted herself off of the ground, dustung off her pants.

When she looked up, she found herself face-to-face with a soldier, who was slack jawed in shock. The two stared at each other for a moment or two, neither moving.

The soldier's hand shot to the walkie-talkie situated on their belt. In a burst of adrenaline, Ellie punched the soldier straight in the head as hard as she could. The soldier dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Huh," Ellie said. "Didn't think that would work."

Ellie dropped into a kneel, grabbing the soldier's ID. "Hmm, they won't mind if I use this. Right?" she asked no one in particular. Quickly, she pocketed the ID. Ellie lugged the unconscious soldier and threw them behind a cluster of boxes filled with an assortment of weapons. 

Geez, how many weapons do these guys need? 

Ellie paused. She might need to use one of those, if things went wrong, very wrong. So, she quickly grabbed a pistol and as much amo as she could find. 

No one else was in the tent, well, no one that Ellie could see at least. She hoped there wasn't anyone hiding behind something, that would be bad for her.

...She just jinxed herself, didn't she?

After rummaging through all of the boxes in the tent, just in case she found something that could be of use to her. Nothing. Ellie sighed and headed to the tent exit.

She looked around and then quickly dashed the length in between tents. 

Ellie realized all to late that there was a watchtower nearby.

"Hey!" A booming voice yelled. Ellie flinched and dived into the tent. She found herself in a tent filled to the brim with artillery and vehicles. Almost immediately, Ellie's eye was caught by a rather large tank. Quickly, she jumped up an opened the tank's hatch. She plopped down into the seat and shut the hatch with a quick movement.

She heard the alarms go off, which was impressive, considering she was currently in a tank. The alarms blared around the camp, almost deafening her in the process. God, where they loud.

Ellie tried to made herself as small as she possibly could, crouching into a ball behind whatever it is she had dove for. 

The rustling of feet made her tense up. Ellie clenched her fists into her legs, probably leaving marks from how hard she was doing it. The two guards that had entered the tent began searching the (rather large, actually) makeshift building. Ellie looked at them through the telescope in the tank (she thinks that's what it's called, she never really bothered to learn about tanks in school.)

They weren't near her, which was good. Ellie didn't know if they would check the tank or not. She just had to hope that they wouldn't check the tank.

A few minutes passed and Ellie felt like she was about to pass out from how long she had been holding her breath. The guards were still looking for her. She didn't know how much longer she could hide, it was getting uncomfortable in the tank. Ellie tried to move around, maybe make her less uncomfortable.

Ellie froze when she felt her elbow hit a lever. 

The tank lurched forward, the sounds of the tank's wheels scraping on the ground. The two guards spun towards the tank, guns raised. Ellie didn't know what they thought guns would do on a tank, but she didn't really have the time to think on that.

In a fit of adrenaline -and because she really had no other choice- Ellie grabbed the controls of the tank and began to drive. She could hear bullets bouncing off of the metal exterior of the tank. Instead of trying to attack the guards, Ellie just kept driving out of there. The barrage of bullets got louder as she left the tent. Yelling filled her hearing as she kept on driving.

She may not be leaving this place with food, but at least tanks are cool. Right?

Ellie was so focused on driving, however, that she didn't notice the little icon that indicated that the tank was low on fuel beeping on one of the screens. So, when the tank stopped in its tracks, Ellie hadn't a clue what was wrong.

She didn't have time to wonder about that. Before she knew what was happening, the hatch was being yanked open and Ellie was being lifted out of the tank. She emerged from the hatch to guards and soldiers surrounding her, various weapons pointing at her. Ellie laughed awkwardly.

"Er, nice weather we're having?"

One of the guards sighed, and turned on his walkie-talkie. "We've caught a thief in the middle of an attempted theft of one of our tanks."

The voice on the other end crackled through the device. "We'll be over in just a few minutes." They said. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Olyat"

It was then that Ellie knew she was screwed.

* * *

"And that's the story!" Ellie said.

"Wow, you really stole a tank?" Charles asked.

"I mean," Ellie said. "I didn't actually get it in the end, y'know."

"I know that! I meant it like-" Charles tried to explain. "You stole a tank for a certain amount of time? That's... awesome! I've always wanted to drive a tank." Henry nodded agreement, it sounded cool to drive a tank.

Ellie laughed. "I barely knew what I was doing though," she said. "It was fun, but then I got sent to the wall, so that kind of nipped that in the bud."

"But, that led you to meeting Henry! So you got at least one good thing out of it, right?" Charles asked.

Ellie thought for a moment. "Yeah," she said. "I guess you're right."


End file.
